


Life Limit

by hajimes_tiddies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bucket List, Cancer, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, God why did I write this, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_tiddies/pseuds/hajimes_tiddies
Summary: After waking up from the simulation, Nagito is told he has one year left to live due to his illnesses, and advised to make it his best.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how my posting schedule is gonna be but yknow what im gonna try to make this one good

**November 6th.**

“I’m s-sorry, you have 1 year left Nagito...”

His heart sank, he kept his polite smile, trying to keep it from wilting down. He knew this was coming anyways, not much of a surprise but no amount of anticipation could prepare him with the knowledge he’s steps away from death’s door.

He’d had the feeling, ever since he woke up from the simulation a couple weeks ago, he’d been feeling worse. He’d prayed it wasn’t his illness, praying on his luck that he would be magically cured of his illnesses.

Mikan explained his conditions to him and how they were affecting his body, but Nagito paid no attention. He’s had the thought in his head about this for a while, bracing for the day to come when the time limit is up. When he’s gone for good. He’s died before back in the simulation, why was this different?

“D-do you need.. Some time alone?” She asked, her timid tone seeking into one of concern. Nagito nodded, head hung low. Mikan’s heels clicked against the tile floor towards the door. As soon as he heard the door shut, he let out a soft sob, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

He touched the mechanical arm on his left, thinking about apologizing to Hajime since he won’t live long enough to have much of a use for it. What was he going to do in the meantime..? He won’t get to live much more. A year seems like a long time, but to him it felt like he’d be gone in minutes.

The price of his talent never ceased, this moment being a particularly good example. _At least nobody will be misfortuned by my presence._ He thought to himself. He hasn’t lived enough yet, barely enough years to be an adult and he already has death waiting for him. The shock registering in his head grew.

He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his phone in an attempt to ease his racing thoughts. He opened his messages, seeing one in particular from Hajime.

**Hajime: hey, good luck with the appointment! I hope everything goes okay, let me know later.**

He looked at the words, laughing to himself a bit. The irony hurts. This wasn’t a surprise, Hajime probably expected this to happen too. He put his phone back in his pocket, deciding to talk to him face to face later. Should he really tell Hajime though..? He’d just cause more issues for him if he told him.

He hadn’t realized it’s been 10 minutes, he heard a timid knock on the door, and a worried Mikan slowly walking into the room. “I.. I know this situation is hard but I recommend you make the best of the year you have left.. It would be a good idea to tell friends s-so you wouldn’t have to carry this burden alone…”

“I can handle it on my own, thank you Tsumiki.” He stood up from his chair shakily, making his way towards the door. He mumbled a goodbye to Mikan on his way out, walking into the office’s hallway, only for Hajime and Makoto to catch his eye at the end of the hall. Hajime looked over and exchanged farewells with Makoto and started making his way towards Nagito.

Nagito internally sighed, preparing for the inevitable question that he’ll ask. He stopped his steps towards the exit and stood against the wall to keep out of the way of people passing by. Hajime’s smile lifted a bit of the feeling off of his shoulders, distracting him for a moment from his mess of thoughts. “How’d the appointment go?” Hajime asked, adjusting his bag to sit higher on his shoulder.

“It went well, what were you discussing with Makoto, if it’s okay to ask?” Nagito asked, attempting to change the topic. “That's really good! I'm glad you're doing okay," He said with a bright smile, "We were talking about the next step for the future foundation, we were thinking of looking for more people to recruit so we can get everything up and running a bit faster.”

Nagito’s words felt off to Hajime, his flushed face and slightly puffed eyes told a different story than the one Nagito presented. Nagito smiled, humming a sound of approval. He rested his hands in his pockets, picking at the lint in the bottom. “What did Mikan say? She seemed to be worried when she walked out of your exam room. Well, more worried than usual.”

“Oh, just a patient’s condition wasn’t looking very positive. I don’t know the details but, I’m sure she’s okay.” Nagito shifted, not technically a lie but just bordering one.

Hajime of course didn’t buy it, his suspicion increasing. “Well.. I hope whoever it is is going to be okay, I gotta go to a meeting for the future foundation, are you coming to the one later tonight?” Nagito shook his head, “I’ve been excused, I have some personal business to attend to.” Technically not a lie. “That makes sense, well it was nice talking to you! Drive home safe!”

Nagito smiled brightly and they waved their goodbyes, watching him disappear through the door at the end of the hallway. His smile faded the farther Hajime walked away. He’d really have to deal with this alone, didn’t he? He couldn’t burden him or risk him getting too close.

He pushed the door open leading to the outside of the doctors office, the feeling settling over him. Just waiting for the days to come by, it’ll be here before he knows it. On his way out, he saw Hajime’s car driving out of the parking lot. Remembering his smile. He didn’t know the truth and in a way it hurt.

He sighed, opening his car door. As soon as he sat down, he rested his forehead on the steering wheel. What was he going to do to fill in this time? He brushed off the thought, he was too tired to figure everything out in the moment. With the fatigue setting in quickly, he knew he might want to get home before he gets too tired to drive.

He spaced out on the drive back to his apartment, trying to avoid thinking about the end. He didn’t want to die alone, but the way things are looking it might end that way. Digging the keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door hanging his jacket on the hook on the back. God was it 9pm already…?

Whether it was the fatigue from the illness or the time, he fell asleep as soon as he lay down on his bed. Not caring to change out of his jeans. It seemed like seconds later, he heard his phone ringing beside him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright screen in the dark.

The contact name read in white letters, “Hajime Hinata”. Why was he calling this late..? It was midnight.. He pressed the green accept button, “Hello..?” Nagito muttered tiredly, running his hand through his hair attempting to smooth the tangles.

He heard a quick sigh from the other line, “So I heard from Tsumiki, why did you lie about the severity of the situation Nagito..?” Oh, so that’s what he was calling about. He seemed like he was trying to sound stern, but the worried tone seeped into his voice. “I can handle it on my own, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Nagito, don’t brush this off. I don’t want you to die alone.” Nagito softly laughed at that, “I’ll be okay, you have more important things to worry about. I don’t need anyone right now.” Nagito assured, carefree tone. “Where are you at right now?” Hajime asked, his voice sounded equal parts sad and annoyed. “Uh.. I’m at my apartment..? Why do you ask?” Nagito questioned.

“I’m coming over, I’ll be about 15 minutes.” Before Nagito could react, Hajime hung up. He sighed, at least he could brush his hair before he got there. He’s been trying to take better care of himself since Hajime’s been scolding him when he neglects his needs.

He picked up his brush, running it through the curly white strands. Even brushing his hair still left it unruly and added more fluff but it was better than leaving it a mess. After he was done with that, he turned on the electric kettle. Good thing he invested in one, much quicker to make tea in. Too bad he won’t be able to use it for much longer.

He slipped on a dark green sweater replacing his regular t-shirt, it was getting really cold around this time. Early November wasn’t usually bad but it was still significantly cold.

He luckily knew how Hajime likes his tea. One cube of sugar, no milk. As soon as he started stirring the sugar into Hajime’s tea, he heard a knock at his door. “The door is unlocked!” He called out, hearing the door open and the click of it closing.

“I made some tea if you want it, Hajime.” Nagito smiled. Hajime looked much more serious than Nagito had been, he set his messenger bag down by the door, he was still wearing his suit, he must’ve come over after the future foundation meeting. He hung his jacket on the hook next to Nagito’s, walking over to Nagito.

Nagito instinctively stepped back, “Hajime..?” He was met with the other boy’s arms around him. “You need to be more honest with me sometimes, Nagito. You’re one of the best friends I have.” A pang of guilt rang in Nagito’s chest. Hesitantly, he reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms around Hajime.

They separated after a bit, Hajime patting the other boy’s arm awkwardly. Nagito offered Hajime the tea he made for him. Hajime accepted his offer. He sat down at the table next to them across from Nagito. After a few moments of silence, Hajime sighed. “I don’t know why you lied, but just.. I’m glad Mikan told me. Were you going to tell anyone at all??” Hajime questioned, taking a short sip of his tea. Mildly surprised by the fact Nagito remembered exactly how he likes it. One of the best things about Nagito, he remembers.

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone, it’s not really important.” Nagito answered, swirling the tea around in his cup a bit. “You have one year left, I think that’s pretty goddamn important.” Hajime sounded sullen, looking directly into a seemingly unbothered Nagito’s eyes. He got too good at hiding things.

Nagito looked down into his cup, mostly trying to avoid eye contact with the boy across from him and to find something to say. He didn’t have much else to say besides he didn’t want to burden Hajime, but he was smart enough to know Hajime probably wouldn’t respond well to that after a while of picking up his reactions and behaviors.

“Well you know now, what else did you want to say?” Nagito broke eye contact with his cup to meet Hajime’s eyes. His red eye staring into him, he found the eye somewhat intimidating, but nonetheless a beautiful color contrasting his other olive green eye. “I didn’t plan anything to say to you in specifics, I remember you saying you didn’t want to die alone back in the simulation.”

“Ah.. So you’re here out of pity?” Nagito ventured. “That’s not it at all Nagito. I wanted to help you make the time you have left enjoyable. It’s the least I can do for a friend.” Nagito let out a slightly wheezy laugh, creating a confused look on Hajime’s face. “What, did you want to take me to the park or something? It’s not like I even have enough time for something much bigger.” Admitting out loud how short of a time he had left had him hiding his distress behind a smile.

“I’m not leaving whether you want me here or not. I genuinely care about you and I won’t let you push me away again.” Hajime looked a little intimidating, his eyes looked a little bit.. Teary..? Was he going to cry...???

Nagito went silent, noticing the details on his face even under the dim lighting. Struggling to keep his carefree facade, his hands started to shake. Averting eye contact, he put his cup on the table and his hands in his lap so Hajime wouldn’t notice. But of course he did. Hajime ran his free hand through his dark hair, sticking up from all ways.

“Listen, I won’t force you to spend your remaining time with me just.. I don’t want you to..” Hajime paused. Taking a noticeably shaky breath. “I don’t want you to die without someone there by your side.” He finished, hoping Nagito would meet his eyes again.

Nagito refused to meet his gaze. He didn’t think he was even worth the boy’s time. Why was he trying to convince him to make the most out of his already broken future? He wished he’d just die right then and there to avoid this conversation. He tried to subtly wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He worked up the courage to look Hajime in the eye, and was met with Hajime looking the most distressed he’s seen him since the beginning of the killing game back in the simulation.

He started picking imaginary lint on the sleeves of his sweater, he didn’t want to see Hajime so sad over someone like him. He was already so attached to him, and didn’t know if he reciprocated. It would’ve been easier if he didn’t wake up from the coma a couple weeks ago.

“Just.. Let me know what you think. I’ll call you tomorrow to check in.” Hajime started to stand up, walking towards the sink to put his finished cup of tea in there. Nagito felt panicked, he fucked this whole conversation up. Hajime was just trying to help him live his last year as his best, but he knew it would end up awful with the feelings he’s shoved so deep down, the ones he refused to acknowledge.

Hajime walked past Nagito’s side of the table, met with Nagito’s hand around his wrist weakly. “What are you doing?” Hajime asked. Nagito tightened his grip a little bit. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I.. Didn’t want you to worry about me.” Hajime sighed, pulling the chair out that was next to Nagito’s, sitting down on it to meet his eyes a little closer than originally. He was a little surprised Nagito gave in this early, he was usually more persistent in keeping up his mask.

“I want to help you, why can’t you trust that you aren’t a burden to me or anyone else?” Nagito bit his lip to avoid answering a little too honestly. “My presence has been nothing but an inconvenience at the least to everyone who’s stuck around. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.” Nagito loosened his grip on Hajime’s wrist and he slipped out of his grip, and took Nagito’s hand in his own. Nagito getting a little nervous at the unintentionally intimate gesture.

“Did you forget your luck can’t affect me…? Izuru, remember?” He tapped his left eye, the red still gleaming in the low light, “I have the same ultimate luck you do now, your luck isn’t going to hurt me.” He probably wasn’t going to let this go, was he? “I don’t know what to say to make you realize I’m not a good omen.” Nagito answered, his eyebrows stitched together. “I don’t give a shit about whatever ‘bad omen’ you think you are, the point is I want you to be happy and I want to spend time with you before time’s up.” He protested. He probably should stop bringing up how little time is left.

“Why would you want to spend your time with me..? I’m repulsive..” He could tell Hajime’s patience was running out, but Hajime remained calm with him. “Because I care about you, and you’re not repulsive, please stop saying things like that to yourself. You don’t give yourself enough credit for how good you are.” Nagito’s heart skipped a beat at his words, still another part of him was telling he didn’t mean it. He pushed that thought back, not wanting to make Hajime irritated.

Nagito smiled, a little bit of pain showing through but mostly the bittersweet taste, knowing what’s in store for the future but looking forward to spending time with him. “Thank you.. So much Hajime. I don’t know how to thank you or make it up to you..” He said hesitantly, he was still unsure but it’s not like he could refuse his last wish offered directly to him.

Hajime just smiled, happy he’s agreeing to let him help. “You don’t need to, I promise it’s okay.” Hajime let go of Nagito’s hand, Nagito saddened over the loss of warmth. Hajime’s hands were always so warm, contrary to his own. He got up from the chair, smoothing out his button up. Following him, Nagito stood up, his arms stuck to his sides.

Hajime read his expression, opening his arms and offering a hug. “I’m not really great at physical contact but.. I feel like now is a good time for-” Nagito interrupted him, accepting the hug, wrapping his arms around him. Nagito’s heartbeat picked up, realizing he’s going to be spending the rest of his short lived life with Hajime. He’s not going to die alone. Someone cared.

“N-nagito..? Are you okay…?” He rested his hands against Nagito’s back. He felt the other boy shaking a bit, and got the message, hugging him a little closer. They stayed like that until Hajime waved his goodbyes, the clock reading 12:30am. He really needed to get to sleep or he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for long tomorrow. He took off his jeans this time, slipping on pyjama pants and a sleep shirt, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 _I’m not going to be alone._ Being his final thought before settling into the embrace of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit: im going to go feral i have tried to edit the format of this chapter to be the same as I typed it out on the doc but oh my GOD. (edit 2:) nvm I got it im just stupid) im sorry it took so long for this one to come out aaaaaa i have a really bad posting schedule I know. idk I can't tell if my writing is decent or not so it's been hard to determine if the chapter was any quality since im fairly inexperienced. thank you so much for being patient though!! i often have a hard time finishing projects so I don't know what the fate of this is going to be. mwuah i love u all

**_November 7th._ **

9am 

Nagito’s eyes fluttered open, the sunlight peeking out from behind the blinds. He shifted a bit, his hand coming up to rub his sleepy eyes. Scratching his head and He remembered the events of the previous night, Hajime was probably going to call or come over today. 

He sat up from bed, his legs hanging off the edge, blinking a couple of times in an attempt to wake up a bit before standing.  _ If Hajime is going to come over today I could at least make myself presentable _ , he thought to himself. He gathered a set of clothes, consisting of a sweater, black pants, underwear, socks, etc.

Trudging his feet to the bathroom, he opened the door, wincing at the bright light when he flicked on the light switch. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his dark circles prominent against his pale skin. A few freckles complimenting his fair complexion, over his arms, across his cheeks, and a couple scattered against his knuckles. He felt slight disgust at his tired-looking eyes and unruly white hair, he’d never thought his appearance was anything phenomenal. Little to his knowledge, he was truly attractive. 

He sighed, deciding staring in the mirror won’t help his already low esteem. Lately, he’s been trying to improve his mental health, in an attempt to help himself while also proving to Hajime he has nothing to worry about. He turned on the shower, the warm water sputtering out of the showerhead. He set the clothes on the bathroom counter, undressing from his old pajamas. 

Showers weren’t always the best, being alone and forced to face conflicting thoughts that were previously sitting at the back of your mind wasn’t pleasant. He’d found out things about himself and other people by thinking hard in the shower about it, but sometimes generally unpleasant thoughts were usually what came first. Hard days are a guarantee, but there’s always a silver lining. 

Soaking his hair, he attempted to run his fingers through the curls. He’s been taking better care of it so it was easier than it used to be, but it still needed some work. Working the shampoo in, he’d begun to wonder.  _ Why did I accept Hajime’s offer..? It’s not like he should be required to spend his time with a dying man _ . He’d liked his company, but couldn’t help feeling guilty for the way he’s treated him in the past. 

He’d thought about how both of them have moved past what had happened, and formed a friendship. But, he didn’t feel satisfied with only being a friend. Was their friendship solely for work at the future foundation to make sure they worked together well..? Was he closer to an acquaintance rather than a good friend? He’d wish he could read minds, while it would have plenty of downsides he’d at least know what was going on in Hajime’s head. 

Hajime had always been forward about his feelings, more stubborn and honest than anyone else Nagito knew. He’d always liked that about Hajime, being able to trust him to give him the truth. But he couldn’t help doubting the truth behind his statements. 

A thought he often refused to bring to light, was the question between what he saw himself and Hajime as. It seldom bears its ugly head, waiting long for an answer. He knew well that stomping feelings or thoughts into the back of his consciousness was very likely to backfire, but he wasn’t ready to face the answer if the answer wasn’t something he thought he could handle at the moment. 

Maybe having him around more often would help him to prevent his thoughts from wandering. He evenly distributed the conditioner into his hair, brushing out the tangles with the brush he’d been gifted from Ibuki when he’d woken up from the simulation.  _ I wonder how she’s holding up right now _ , he thought. 

He’d forgotten to check up on the others lately, as he was focused on recovering and trying to take care of himself better. Really the only person who regularly talked to him and checked up was Hajime. He didn’t expect anyone to want to be friends after the simulation, but he’d decided to let it sit for a while before trying to build anything with anyone.

As he finished washing his body and such, he tried squeezing the excess water out of his hair after turning the water off. Grabbing the towel, drying himself off, and dressing himself. He’d remembered the hair product Ibuki also gifted him with the hairbrush, deciding to try it out. He quickly brushed his teeth and moved on to drying his hair. The thought of Hajime being there soon further rushed him. 

He switched the hairdryer on, turning the power to high. He didn’t read on how to use it but had a basic idea on how to, hoping his bad luck wouldn’t cause a power surge or a fire with how fast he was trying to do everything in time.

As soon as he turned off the hairdryer, he heard a knock at the front door. “Door’s open!” He shouts out. He hears the door click open and a familiar spike of brown hair peek out from the corner. “You should probably keep your door locked, someone else could come in one day yknow.” Hajime advised, putting his bag down next to the door. “It’ll be fine, it’s not like there’s much danger in this apartment complex.” Hajime wasn’t dressed in his suit this time, clothing leaning more towards the casual side with a t-shirt and black windbreaker.

“Doesn’t matter, someone could still come in.” Hajime said while sliding his windbreaker off his shoulders. “I don’t mind leaving it open-” “Just lock your door, it’s better safe than sorry.” He interrupted. Nagito chuckled, “I’ll try to remember that.” Nagito grabbed a hair tie, putting his hair half up, some ivory strands falling in front of his face. While it didn’t do much to get it out of the way, it felt better with than without. 

Nagito’s apartment wasn’t big but you could tell it probably wasn’t cheap. His porcelain white walls, grey marble tiles lining the floor. It looked very clean, knowing Nagito, he probably cleaned very often since he doesn’t have much to do during the day. He’s offered to clean Hajime’s apartment when Hajime doesn’t feel like cleaning, but his offer was declined. 

“Did you eat at all today?” Hajime questioned, the reusable grocery bag in his hand caught Nagito’s eye. “I haven’t yet, I just woke up and took a shower and that’s it, but you don’t need to make me anything.” Nagito responded, watching Hajime already heading towards the kitchen. He knew better than to argue, Hajime was usually stubborn when it came to Nagito neglecting his needs. Luckily he was a good cook, Nagito didn’t mind when he decided to cook. 

“Makoto found out about your situation, so he’s letting me work from home for awhile.” Hajime informed, setting the bag on the countertop. “What’s in the bag?” Nagito asked curiously. “I already knew you probably didn’t eat anything yet so I got you some stuff, I don’t know what you like exactly but I kinda just guessed.” He acknowledged while digging something out of the bottom of the bag. “You’re very perceptive, Hajime. An admirable trait from the ultimate hope-” Hajime shot him a mild glare, no real anger behind it. “I told you to stop talking like that, I’m your friend you don’t need to call me the ultimate hope or whatever.” Nagito uttered an apology, stepping back a bit. 

He decided making tea would be the appropriate way to occupy himself while Hajime was cooking. Nagito did feel a bit guilty, his own cooking skills being no more knowledgeable than making instant ramen. Even then he was very prone to burning the water somehow. He grabbed the tea bags from the small cupboard above his head, clicking on the electric kettle. 

A lull of silence fell over them, mild uneasiness taking over Nagito, worrying he'd ruined Hajime’s mood. As if hearing his worries, “What did you have in mind for something to do?” Hajime questioned while pulling a frying pan out of the cabinet. Why did Nagito have this many cooking supplies if he didn’t cook…? “I don’t mind what you’d like to do, I’m just thankful you’re willing to spend time with someone like me for this long.” 

Nagito couldn’t see Hajime’s face but he could tell what his expression probably was. “It’s your life Nagito, I’m just here to help. The only annoying thing is I’m gonna have to drive every day really.” Hajime tried to sound cheerful. “I mean you could move in or something, it’d probably be easier.” Nagito jokes, but Hajime seemed to look like he was really thinking about it, his face holding a look of mild surprise. “Yknow that’s actually not a bad idea,” He started, putting the pan on the stove. 

Nagito laughed nervously, “Hajime I was-” “It’d be cheaper just to stay here for a bit instead of driving, gas prices get expensive…” He interrupted, digging through the grocery bag. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m happy enough with you just helping me right now.” He weakly protested, not wanting to actually convince him not to stay. “Well, as long as you’re okay with it I’ll be staying with you,” He stated, pouring a bit of oil in the pan, “And I know you might need help with food and such, you really need to take care of yourself better.” 

Humming a noise of approval, Nagito walked over to the table with the tea, putting Hajime’s tea on the table next to his usual seat. It wasn’t a designated seat for him, but Nagito noticed he usually liked sitting there rather than anywhere else on the table. He heard the sizzle of the fish in the pan from the kitchen, somewhat eager to try what Hajime’s made this time even if he didn’t have much of an appetite. 

After Hajime finished cooking, he’d plated both of them and brought the plates to the table. He had a smile on his face, proud of what he made. Understandably, as soon as he took a bite, even after many times of eating things Hajime has made, he was still amazed. “Did you come up with any ideas?” Hajime spoke between the silence. “I don’t know what would be specifically a good idea on what to do,” Nagito started, pushing his food around on his plate. “I don’t think doing things with physical activity every day would be very beneficial for my already low stamina…” 

Hajime mentally noted the stamina factor, “So, nothing too active. But what’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do?” Nagito took another bite of the food, putting his hand on his chin to think. “I haven’t really seen a lot of movies, we could start there probably for now.” Hajime nodded in response to him, “Yeah that sounds good, have you seen paranormal activity?” 

“Hmm.. I’ve never really been one for horror movies so I haven’t seen it.” Hajime’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You’ve never seen that? Sure it’s not too scary but it’s something everyone has watched at least once.” Nagito smiled a bit, “I don’t really watch horror movies, they’re too unrealistic. The really scary ones are the ones that are based on true stories.” 

“Well yeah but.. Sometimes they can be funny I guess?” Hajime responded unsurely. “There’s also true crime stories and movies based off of true crime if you’d like those better.” Nagito hummed, finishing up his meal. “Thank you again, Hajime. I don’t know how I can repay you..” He said, his voice sounding sad. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad I can help out a friend.” That friend word again.. It never felt right whenever he used it. It's not like he knew, though. Nagito refused to think too much about why it was uncomfortable, avoiding the acknowledgment of a possible conflict. A lull of silence fell over them, not awkward but nothing more than silence. 

Nagito stood up to put his dishes in the sink, offering to take Hajime’s dishes with him. He nodded with a thank you, standing up to retrieve a pen and paper for their plan. Taking a seat next to Nagito’s seat, Hajime clicked the pen open. Writing the title felt off. He really only had one year left, didn’t he..? It was hard to believe this is real, realizing the timer sitting over his head, he only became more determined to help the other boy live his life more in this year more than he has in his life. 

Nagito took a seat next to him, resting his hand on his chin. “I apologize if I’m not helpful with coming up with ideas…” He commented, a bit of guilt laced into his voice. “Don’t worry about it,” Hajime started, itching the side of his head. “Besides, no matter what we’re still going to get down at least a couple of ideas.” He finished, looking at Nagito for acknowledgment of his reassurance. 

He nodded his head in response, looking down at the notepad trying to think of things he’s never done before. Hajime scribbled down a couple of movies he’d want to show him, when Nagito’s head perked up. “I never really went to an aquarium before, if you’d like to do that too that could be a good idea!” Nagito cheerfully said, subconsciously leaning a bit closer to the other boy. 

He watched Hajime’s handwriting glide across the paper, the flowy letters curling across the paper. He’d always had slightly messy handwriting, but it was still pretty to look at nonetheless. It used to be messier, but ever since after the program, it got a bit cleaner. “Would you be open to seeing if any beaches are available to visit? There’s actually one I went to often when I was a kid, it’s an hour or so away from here.” Hajime suggested, Nagito nodding in response. With a couple of things on the list, he was happy they were getting off on a good start. 

“I heard a glass blowing place opened back up if you’d want to go there as well.” Hajime hummed in response, scribbling down the idea. “Well, I think we have a good list of things for a bit. We can always take away or add more ideas as time goes on.” He unclicked the pen, tucking it away in the spine of the notebook. 

“Do you want to watch a movie to start us off? I can choose if you don’t know what you want to watch.” Hajime suggested, earning a thoughtful look from Nagito. “I’m not sure if any of my suggestions would be any good…” 

“Well, I’ll only know if you give me some. Throw em at me.” Hajime stated, turning to face Nagito with his head resting on his hand. Nagito cleared his throat, looking a bit to the side. “It’s okay if you wouldn’t want to watch it but… I remember one of my favorite movies from my childhood is ‘The Fox and The Hound’... Of course, we can watch something else if you don’t want to watch-” 

“That sounds good, I don’t think I’ve seen that one before actually?” Hajime interrupted. He really needed to confront Hajime about his interrupting habit sometime soon, it’s getting tiring. “Do you want any popcorn or anything?” Nagito asked, knowing Hajime was likely going to be the only one eating anything. “Nah it’s fine, I’m full from breakfast.”  _ Wait, is it technically brunch..? _

“The remote is in front of the tv if you want to start it, I’ll be right back.” Nagito announced before walking up the set of stairs. Alone with himself, the weight of the situation settled a bit farther down. In a year, he wouldn’t have him around anymore. It hurt a bit more than it probably should’ve.  _ You’ll be bored.  _ The ever-present voice in the back of his subconscious reminded him. 

Nagito had been a presence beside him for a long time. Not all the experiences were pleasant, but nowadays Nagito has been much better. But the image of his dead body, investigating the case he laid out before him and his classmates still haunted him every now and then. His every move is calculated, never acting without a set intention. He didn’t mean to be cruel, his intentions being two sides of the same coin. A good and bad presence co-existing. 

His smile often reminded him of the good times they did have in the simulation. Hanging out with him in the library, walking with him on the beach. There was never a dull moment. Whenever Nagito was around there was never a moment where he was bored. He’d admired that about Nagito, being able to stay interesting no matter the circumstance.

Then again. After the final dead room was another story. After a while, Hajime had begun to understand how Nagito truly felt in that moment. And after a bit of time, he put it past him. The words still hung around in his mind every now and then, but he reminded himself things were different now. They were good friends and saw each other as equals. 

Hearing him walking back down the stairs caused Hajime to straighten his back out, attempting to look as casual as possible. He carried a light blue blanket in his arms, “Sorry that took so long, I couldn’t find what I needed right away.” He stated, sounding a little too guilty. Hajime waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind.” Nagito sat near the middle of the couch, a bit more towards Hajime’s side. Hajime clicked the play button on the remote, the screen lighting up in front of them. 

Nagito smiled a bit as the intro played, seemingly innocently. Then a gunshot rang, the fox in the movie scattering through the grass to find solitude. “This seems a bit dark..” Hajime said, leaning his elbow against the arm of the couch. Nagito looked a bit worried, “Oh don’t worry! He’s going to be okay later on, it is a bit sad I suppose… But everything will be okay.” He reassured, bringing the blanket up further to himself. 

Hajime hummed, not entirely understanding what to expect what “okay” meant in Nagito’s head. Often he got frustrated that he couldn’t find out exactly what Nagito was thinking, but that made things more interesting. 

Even though Nagito was hard to read, Hajime still liked being in his presence all the same. The feeling appeared to be mutual between him and the other boy, though he could tell he was hesitant about accepting to spend time with him. He knew Nagito cared, but he typically wondered if the reason was because of his talents or whatever “hope” Nagito saw in him. 

He often questioned what he really felt towards Nagito, he was the only one who really checked in with him more than any of the others. He didn’t check up with everyone else as much as he checked in with Nagito. He settled with the thought  _ “I’m just looking after Nagito, making sure he’s safe. That’s all.” _

He tried as much as he could to stop thinking about the true reasons behind the things he’s thought about involving Nagito, but Izuru did not let him forget. His monotonous voice echoing through his subconscious. He briefly considered knocking himself out, even then Izuru would still follow him with his thoughts. Appearing in his dreams and whatnot, like a fly. Buzzing around constantly wherever he went. Oh well.

Blinking hard, he returned his focus to the movie, not wanting to think too much more about the possibility of something new. He was just looking after him and helping, for god’s sake. If it was for his own selfish reasons, he’d rather not acknowledge it. He glanced over at Nagito, the white-haired boy’s eyes struggling to stay open. 

“Do you want me to get you coffee? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Hajime inquired. Nagito reached a hand up to rub at his eye, “Caffeine doesn’t work for me anymore, but thank you for the offer.” He stretched his arms a bit, sitting with his knees to his chest. “Am I  _ really _ that boring to be around?” Hajime teased, earning a tired laugh from the other boy. “It’s fine if you need to sleep for a bit, I can go back home and pack up some things to make things a bit easier for when I move in for a bit.” 

Nagito wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on the top of his knees. “I don’t mind whatever you want to do, if you want to leave you can.” Nagito stated, eyes still focused on the movie. He thought for a minute before deciding he didn’t want to do much today. “I’ll stay I guess, it’s nice to have a day off.” Hajime said before leaning farther into the couch. 

Nagito internally thanked him for staying, a small smile forming. His eyes fixed on the TV, he watched intently. In the back of his head, he knew if he glanced over to Hajime it would take him a bit too long to tear his eyes away from the other. The longer he watched, his blinking started to get heavier, taking more time to open his eyes back up than the last blink. 

And like that, Nagito fell asleep. The steady breathing being barely audible. Hajime looked over at his peaceful form, surprised he fell asleep this early into the movie. His gaze lingered a bit longer than he was ready to admit, looking at his thick lashes spread across his eyes. He noticed a stray eyelash, resting on his cheek. He reached over to wipe it away with his thumb, trying his best not to wake the other boy up. 

As soon as he brushed it off, he pulled his hand back quickly in realization of how the action could’ve been interpreted.  _ “What the hell was that????” _ He mentally scolded himself.  _ “Goddamn, it’s too early in the day for this.” _ He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Nagito shifted a bit, half asleep, before he reached for the pillow on the other side of the couch. 

He set the pillow near Hajime, about a foot away from the boy’s leg. As soon as he set the pillow down, he fell back asleep when he laid his head down on it, still buried in a blanket and a sweater. Does he get cold _ that _ easily..? Hajime sat rigid, startled from the sudden movement. He mentally processed Nagito asleep. Right next to him. Very close. Oh my god. 

He sighed, looking down at the mop of white hair next to him. The steady rise and fall of his chest being another thing he kept thinking about. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, careful not to move too much and awaken Nagito. It was only noon, once he woke up it would probably be time for Hajime to leave. _ “He couldn’t fall asleep for too long, could he?” _

The most Hajime could do was just watch the rest of the movie or at least until Nagito woke up. He felt too busy to be focusing entirely on the movie, so instead, he would plan out the rest of the day in his head. From Nagito waking up to the moment he walks back into his own apartment. Realizing Nagito might quiz him later on what he thought about the movie, he directed his attention back to the TV in front of him. 

However, the urge to look over at him every once in a while was hard to ignore.  _ “Just to check if he’s still breathing…”  _ He mentally reasoned. And every time he did end up looking over, Nagito was still the same. Breathing still even, eyes still shut. Something in his heart fluttered, even though he quickly pushed that feeling away, Izuru still seemed to taunt him about it. Now that their minds were now one, he wasn’t able to just block him out most of the time.

Mentally calculating how long it would likely take him to pack up what he needed, he spaced out the day, reserving hours for each task. Was this going too fast..? They just decided today that he’d be staying, did he need to wait for Nagito to possibly change his mind or give him time to think? Might as well ask him when he wakes up. 

As if on cue, he saw the mess of white hair shifting around before he sat up, tired eyes peering at the TV before catching Hajime’s eyes. Nagito’s eyes widened a bit, “Oh,” he started, still trying to figure out how long he was asleep, “How long was I asleep…?” He said, sounding a bit nervous. “About 30 minutes or so I think?” Hajime answered, after his words, Nagito looked panicked, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I didn’t mean to be-”

“Don’t worry about it, you-.”  _ you looked peaceful _ , Hajime mentally finished. Wait no that was weird. Don’t say that. That would be as good as just telling him he was looking. “You were just tired, I don’t mind.” Nagito’s expression softened a bit at his response, but he could tell Nagito’s mind wasn’t as forgiving. 

His gaze shifted to his side, “It was still rude of me, I should’ve been a better host.” Nagito looked defeated, his hands clasped together in his lap. He sat cross-legged, facing the screen. He reached up a hand to rub at his eye, “I was thinking,” Hajime began, Nagito’s head turning to face him. “Is it too soon to move in already? I don’t mind trying to move my things in tomorrow but are you comfortable with that?” 

Nagito nodded, expression shifting from apprehensive to mild confusion. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be..? I’m lucky that you’re willing to stay with me at all.” Nagito asked, his voice a bit rasped from sleep. “You know it’s okay to have an opinion on this, right?” Hajime laughed, a bit of genuine worry seeping through his words. It’s like he could see the gears turning, the thoughts tossing around in Nagito’s head.

“I’m fairly certain that an opinion like mine wouldn’t matter.” Nagito mused, his lips curling into a small apologetic smile. Hajime never liked when he talked about himself like that. Not one bit. He’d been doing better since he’s been going through therapy lately, his self-deprecation being less and less frequent. But that often did little to prevent the occurrences from ever happening as a whole. Nevertheless, he was proud of how far he’s come.

Patience running a bit thin, Hajime sighed a bit. “Do you need anything else today? It’s about 12:30pm by now.” Hajime ran through a mental checklist of things they could do, but noted the shortening time frame of preparing his clothes and such for moving. “I don’t have anything specific in mind, I could help you pack things up at your apartment.” 

“I don’t know if physical activity is a good idea considering your health status, Nagito.” Hajime stood up, Nagito shortly following. “I could help clean!” Nagito reasoned. Feeling defeated, “Alright, fine. Just don’t pass out on me again.” He responded. 

“Oh! By the way Hajime,” Nagito started to neatly fold the blanket he’d used, “How did you enjoy the movie?” Oh. He hadn’t been paying attention. “It was uh.. It was good?” Hajime said hesitantly. The other boy’s eyes brightened, “I’m happy you enjoyed it!” Nagito chirped, Hajime could hear the smile in his voice. “I know it’s a kids movie, I still enjoy the meaning of everything. By nature, the two are enemies. But they learn to put their differences aside to stay friends!” 

Hajime smiled, listening to Nagito’s recap of the movie. Even if he hadn’t paid attention to the movie itself, it was nice hearing the other boy’s enthusiasm and excitement over showing someone else something he enjoyed. It was a relief to see him doing well, his overall mood being positive.

Hajime eventually made his way out of the door, Nagito following close behind. The car ride to his apartment was filled with the chatter of Nagito’s excitement. He hasn’t seemed this energetic in weeks, maybe he was growing used to the other boy’s presence? 

While Hajime was typically annoyed by insistent chatter, he found it comforting with Nagito, endearing almost. Nagito being able to talk and seem passionate about something without putting himself down while doing it was one of the best things in the world. Nagito feeling comfortable talking to someone like that was an honor Hajime was happy to have.

Hajime regularly asked questions about different aspects of the movie, trying not to make it obvious he didn’t truly watch the movie much. He assumed Nagito picked up on it but was polite enough not to say anything about it. 

He parked in his usual spot, the two making their way towards the door while Hajime pulled the car keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door with a click. As they walked up to his stairs, Nagito’s talking quieted down a little, wrapping up his analysis of the movie. 

“Sorry if it’s kind of messy, I haven’t had much time to clean recently.” Nagito laughed a bit at his apology, “It’s okay, I guess that’s what I’m here for.” There was a bit of dust and dishes left out, but nothing too much. Nothing that couldn’t be done in an hour or two including sweeping or vacuuming. 

Nagito made his way over to the kitchen almost immediately, searching for necessary cleaning supplies and gloves. Hajime was taken aback a bit at his eagerness to start so early, but handed him the needed supplies. They agreed with Nagito on cleaning duty while Hajime was on packing duty. 

He felt a bit guilty for Nagito cleaning basically his whole apartment, but knew if he tried to tell him that he didn’t have to, he most likely wouldn’t stop cleaning even if Hajime told him he didn’t have to. He smiled a bit at his enthusiasm, watching the smile plastered on his face. 

Walking up the carpeted set of stairs, he made his way over to his room. Planning in his head about the things he should pack first and last, prioritizing the things that needed to get done the most. 

* * *

They’d spent the rest of the day talking while cleaning, stopping more often than actually cleaning to take breaks. Conversation ranging from work related occurrences to possible ideas for other things to add to the list. Now that they were back at his apartment, Nagito felt a bit sad their chatter came to an end. 

As he waved goodbye, his heart clenched a bit in his chest. He was going to see him tomorrow, and adding the fact he was moving in with him too barely reassured him. It still hurt a bit to be alone. He managed just fine whenever he was usually alone, why did it hurt now? Deciding to push the thought back, he shut the door behind him. 

He slipped off his shoes and left them to their designated spot by the door, trudging his way up the stairs. Today went well, but the thought still lingered in Nagito’s mind about his luck cycle. A good day followed a bad day, the cycle neverending. He knew Hajime wouldn’t be affected by his luck, but it was still hard to eradicate the mindset he’s been stuck in for so long. 

Recovering meant slip ups of course, however every time he did start sliding back into old thought patterns, he felt more guilty than what was likely a healthy amount to improve from. Returning to his previous mental state was an old pattern he never wanted to repeat, for the sake of Hajime and himself. 

Tiredly taking the tie out of his hair, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and the mess of white curls. In less than two days he was going to be living with his best friend out of all people, the person who’d cared enough to ask about his wellbeing and encourage him to take better care of himself. 

While they may have had a rough start while they first met, he was thankful to have Hajime in his life. It didn’t feel real having him so close nowadays, his first and only true friend cared enough to spend the rest of Nagito’s life making sure he was okay.

He slipped off his jeans, exchanging them for pajama pants. Looking at the alarm clock by his bed, reading about 9:30pm. He remembered he didn’t make his bed this morning, but couldn’t care much for the disheveled sheets. Too tired to think about how tidy the bed was. 

Slumping down onto his bed, he pulled the blankets up to his neck. Falling asleep almost instantly. 


End file.
